Stray Dogs! : Pre
by Nhana Natsuki
Summary: Masa lalunya seakan seperti kepingan dari neraka dunia. Tumbuh di kota yang penuh dengan misteri, gempa yang terjadi secara berulang dan sosok supranatural yang sama sekali tak pernah terlihat sebelumnya muncul secara misterius. Uchiha Madara - satu keinginan yang ingin ia wujudkan. Ia harus mengungkap semua yang telah terjadi dibalik semua ini! [Prequel dari 'Stray Dogs']


Dipandanganku sekarang... mungkin terlihat seperti sekeping dari arti neraka dunia...

Jeritan keras menusuk telingaku dengan begitu dalam. Air mataku bahkan sedari tadi belum bisa berhenti sama sekali ketika tanganku masih belum sanggup untuk mengusap air mataku sendiri...

Ini benar-benar cukup menyakitkan untuk seorang remaja yang masih belum mengerti semuanya...

" _Ma-madara-kun..."_

Neraka dunia yang aku alami adalah...

Mereka berdua – dua pasang manusia dengan sebuah tombak besi panas menancap didada kiri keduanya – yang tak lain adalah orang tuaku, perlahan tersenyum getir diiringi tangan yang mencoba menutupi darah yang membasahi pakaian yang mereka kenakan.

Mereka mati didepanku sendiri, yang tak lain adalah anaknya...

" _O-Okaa-san?"_

Aku memanggilnya. Namun entah kenapa itu terasa begitu amat menyakitkan ketika aku mencoba mengeluakan suaraku yang agak bergetar. Tubuhku benar-benar tak kuasa untuk menahan beban lagi.

 _Okaa-san_ maupun _Otou-san_ terlihat tak lagi mampu berdiri dengan tegak, hingga akhirnya berakhir dengan duduk berlutut didepanku. Darah terus mengucur disela dada kiri mereka seolah bermandikan darah mereka sendiri.

Dan aku...

Aku...

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa memungkiri, bahwa senyum getir yang mereka berikan saat ini adalah senyum terakhir yang bisa mereka berikan kepadaku...

" _Ma-Madara-kun..."_

" _O-Okaa-san! Otou-san!"_

" _Ma-dara..._ tetap hiduplah sayang... mungkin sampai disini saja peran kami..."

"Tidak! Apa yang _Otou-san_ katakan?!"

" _Ma-madara-kun..."_

"Tolong jangan tersenyum seperti itu kepadaku _Okaa-san!"_

Hati kecilku serasa berteriak sangat kencang, berteriak mencoba meminta sebuah keajaiban meski pada akhirnya aku tahu jika keajaiban itu tak akan pernah datang kepadaku sama sekali.

Maksudku...

Kenapa? Kenapa harus orang tuaku?

Kenapa tidak aku saja? kenapa?!

Pertanyaan yang tak pernah ada jawabannya itu terus berputar dikepalaku...

 _Kampang!_

" _Madara-kun..._ tolong ingat pesan terakhir _Kaa-chan_ ya sayang..."

"TIDAK! KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENGATAKAN ITU PADAKU!"

" _Ma-dara sayang..."_

" _OKAA-SAN!_ Kau tidak boleh pergi!"

Teriakanku seolah mengeluarkan semua emosi yang berkumpul didalam hatiku. Sebuah perasaan gelap yang sebelumnya belum pernah kurasakan sama sekali. Mataku terus berair dan berujung dengan memerah. Tak kuasa menatap orang tuaku sendiri –

\- yang kenyataannya tak bisa kuselamatkan sama sekali!

 _Bangsat! Untuk apa aku hidup jika tidak bisa menyelamatkan orang tuaku sendiri?!_

" _Okaa-chan_ tidak ingin kamu membalas kematian kami. _Okaa-chan_ dan _Tou-san_ mu hanya ingin kau hidup tenang disini..."

"TIDAK! apa artinya aku hidup tanpa kalian berdua?! Aku tidak mau!"

' _Madara..._ pergilah dan selamatkan dirimu..."

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN TOU-SAN?! A-AKU –"

"Cepatlah atau –"

 _*Jleeeb!*_

Mataku membulat sempurna...

Seolah tak percaya sama sekali pada bunyi yang terdengar mengerikan itu...

"OKAAAA-SAAAN! TOU-SAAAAN!"

 _BANGSAT SIALAN!_

Dua buah tombak besi panas kembali menghujam dada kiri _Okaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ dengan begitu keras. Hatiku terasa mendidih melihatnya! _Sialan!_ Kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat mereka tersenyum seperti itu?!

 _KAMPANG! APA GUNANYA DIRIKU INI?!_

 _*Bruuuk*_

Tubuh kedua orang tuaku terjatuh... hanya menyisakan senyum yang masih terbentuk diwajah mereka masing-masing...

Sialan...

Aku bahkan tidak bisa melindungi senyum mereka...

" _Hei!_ Apa kau tidak berlebihan pada _manusia?_ Lihat anak itu! Dia sedari tadi hanya bisa terdiam"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Keberadaan _iblis_ seperti kita di bumi tidak boleh dilihat oleh siapapun tak terkecuali _manusia"_

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membunuh anak itu?"

"Kenapa? Aku senang melihatnya menderita seperti itu"

 _Iblis?_

Jadi? Mereka berdua yang kini telah membunuh orang tuaku ternyata _iblis?_

 _IBLIS SIALAN!_

"Hey lihat! Anak itu menatap kita! Dia terlihat membenci kita?"

"Oh ayolah! Kau takut pada anak kecil yang memiliki pandangan yang cukup mengerikan? Dia hanyalah anak kecil bodoh!"

AKU TIDAK BODOH SIALAN! IBLIS SEPERTI KALIAN LAH YANG BODOH KARENA TELAH MEMBUNUH KEDUA ORANG TUAKU. BANGSAT!

"Kau bercanda? Lalu kenapa kau tidak membunuhnya sekarang juga? Tombak besimu itu kurasa bisa memecahkan kepalanya"

"Tidak perlu, kita tinggalkan saja –"

" _Iblis_ sialan! Kau mau pergi kemana hah?!"

"Kau menantangku anak kecil?"

Ya! Aku menantang kalian berdua sialan!

Aku mempertaruhkan nyawaku disini! Keinginanku tidak lain adalah membalas kematian kedua orangtuaku!

 _Kami-sama!_ Setidaknya kabulkanlah permohonanku ini!

 _Iblis_ itu kini melemparkan sebuah tombak besi panas kearahku. Aku tahu, mungkin inilah akhir dari hidupku –

\- namun aku percaya. Aku percaya bahwa aku memiliki sebuah kekuatan untuk melawan mereka! Aku masih percaya!

Aku bisa mengalahkan mereka! _Iblis keparat_ seperti mereka seharusnya mati saja!

 _*Swuuuuuuuush~*_

" _AAAAARRRGGGHHH!"_

 _*Sriiiiiing~!*_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dan selanjutnya..._

 _Aku tidak yakin dengan ingatanku..._

 _Namun..._

 _Yang saat ini kulihat adalah..._

 _Kedua iblis tadi telah mati..._

 _Dengan tubuh yang tak lagi utuh..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hahah..._

 _Apa ini hidupku yang sekarang..._

 _Menjadi seorang pembunuh setelah orang tuanya telah terbunuh?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _\- Beberapa tahun kemudian..._

* * *

 _*Duaaagg!*_

Lagi...

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya kepalan tanganku menghajar fisik sosok lain. Bercak darah ditelapak tanganku pun seolah melukiskan dosa-dosa yang tak terbayarkan pada diri yang masih terbilang muda ini.

" _Bangsat!"_

Kembali terdengar teriakan benci itu dari belakangku. Meski sering kali itu terdengar menyebalkan, namun tetap saja itu seolah menjadi nyanyian terakhir bagi mereka yang berteriak seperti itu padaku.

 _Datenshi –_ itulah yang kutahu tentang sosok bersayap yang saat ini siap menyerangku dengan _tombak cahaya_ ditangannya itu. Pandangannya yang begitu tajam nan menusuk itu mengarah padaku seolah tak terima ketika temannya – _Datenshi_ lain yang kuhajar tadi tewas seketika ketika aku memukul dada kirinya – tepat dijantungnya berkali-kali.

Yah, kupikir itulah cara membunuh yang _menyenangkan..._

"Matilah kau _Manusia Bangsat!"_

 _Cih!_ Benda itu lagi-lagi melesat kearahku!

Aku terkadang berpikir kenapa mereka tak bisa berpikir panjang? Sudah berkali-kali mereka mencoba membunuhku dengan _tombak cahaya_ tak berguna itu namun tetap saja! Benda tak berguna itu selalu lenyap tak tersisa ketika menyentuh tubuhku.

 _Bodoh sekali!_

 _*Swuuuush!*_

 _*Splaaassh!*_

Dan ya...

Sesuai dengan kenyataannya...

Benda itu pecah kembali menjadi partikel cahaya ketika kembali menyentuh tubuhku. Benar-benar serangan tak berguna yang bahkan tak membuatku geli sama sekali. Ayolah! Kenapa mereka tak pernah berpikir untuk menghajarku dengan tangan mereka sendiri?

" _U-Uso?!"_

" _Minato!_ sekarang!"

Aku mencoba mengeluarkan suara – memberi komando pada sosok pria bersurai pirang dengan jambang yang panjang yang saat ini tengah melesat kearah _Datenshi_ yang menyerang diriku.

" _Inoryoku :: Hiraishin!"_

Dan tepat setelah ia mengucapkan kata itu – tubuhnya tiba-tiba menghilang secepat kilat dan muncul dibelakang _Datenshi_ tadi. Ekspresinya terlihat agak ketakutan ketika _Minato_ melayangkan serangan pada leher _Datenshi_ itu dengan sebilah _pisau_ yang kuyakin cukup tajam –

\- aku yakin...

 _*Craasss!*_

Dan seperti itulah caranya membunuh...

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika _Minato_ berhasil melayangkan serangannya pada _Datenshi_ tadi. Dan tepat setelah itu – kepala sang _Datenshi_ langsung terputus dengan rapi dan mengeluarkan banyak darah yang begitu kental nan merah dari sela-sela lehernya.

 _Mengerikan, itulah kesan pertamaku ketika melihat caranya membunuh – meski sudah berkali-kali aku melihatnya._

Bagai tak punya perasaan sama sekali – _Minato_ langsung saja menendang kepala _Datenshi_ itu hingga terpisah dari tubuhnya dan kau tahu bukan? darahnya yang merah membuatku serasa ingin muntah ketika muncrat dan membasahi pakaian yang saat ini dikenakan _Minato._

Dan aku? Kupikir satu-satunya respon untuknya adalah seulas senyum yang hangat. Bekerja sama dengannya menurutku cukup menyenangkan meski caranya yang membuatku kadang dua kali masuk ke toilet ketika membayangkannya.

" _Game Over_ kah?"

"Kupikir begitu? Aku begitu lelah dan haus _Madara-san,_ kau tak mungkin menyuguhkanku dengan segelas air darah dari _Datenshi_ ini kan" ucap _Minato_ sambil menunjuk tubuh tanpa kepala di bawahnya itu.

"Kau gila?! Mana mungkin aku mau!"

" _Haha!_ Aku bercanda!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **[Stray Dogs! : Pre]**_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dan seperti itulah...

Kupikir malam ini cukup sunyi dan sepi – namun dugaanku ternyata salah. Langit dimalam ini cukup ramai dengan para bintang yang bertebaran menemani bulan purnama yang bersinar terang nan indah.

Soda kaleng ditanganku pun terasa mulai dingin seiring dengan hembusan angin malam yang terasa menusuk tulang. Tatapan mataku tak lepas dari gelombang air yang mengalir didepanku.

"Aku tak menyangka, semakin lama _Makhluk gak jelas_ itu semakin mengganggu _manusia_ ya? _Madara-san?"_

Pertanyaan itu mulai menusuk ditelingaku, aku tidak terlalu peduli sih tapi itu memang pertanyaan yang sudah seharusnya kujawab.

Namanya _Namikaze Minato –_ sosok pria yang masih dalam umur yang muda – sekitar dua tahun dibawahku. Perawakannya cukup membuat para gadis terpesona karena wajahnya yang kuakui cukup tampan.

 _Oke! Jangan bahas! Itu membuatku kesal!_

"Kalau mengganggu sih tidak apa-apa, tapi kemarin _mereka_ kembali membunuh _manusia_ tanpa alasan yang jelas"

Ucapku dengan nada yang cukup datar lalu kembali meminum soda kaleng ditanganku, namun yah... alisku terangkat sebelah ketika tak terasa sudah habis. Langsung saja kubuang kalengnya ke sungai.

" _Madara-san!"_

 _Minato_ menatapku dengan tatapan tajam, Oke! aku tahu dia memang orang yang suka menjaga kebersihan jadi kupikir ia tak suka caraku membuang sampah sembarangan – tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Apa mungkin aku mengantongi sampah kaleng sambil mencari kotak sampah?

 _Kita ini sedang dibawah jembatan yang dibawahnya mengalir sungai tahu! Jadi mana mungkin ada kotak sampah!_

" _Gomen,_ tapi apa kau tak pernah berpikir kenapa kita yang selalu membasmi mereka?"

 _Minato_ terlihat berpikir cukup keras. Mungkin? Tapi dia memang pria yang cukup pintar dan cerdas disamping wajahnya yang tampan juga tubuhnya yang atletis. Bahkan aku ragu kalau dia ini kelahiran _jepang –_ tapi dia sendiri yang bilang kalau rambut pirangnya bukan karena keturunan orang barat.

"Aku memang sering berpikir seperti itu tapi apa mereka percaya jika kita menceritakan _makhluk_ seperti _mereka_ pada semua orang? Yang ada mereka hanya menertawai kita"

Begitulah respon yang ia keluarkan...

 _Datenshi to Akuma –_ dua makhluk yang dianggap mitos bagi semua orang. Para manusia seolah tak percaya pada keberadaan _mereka_ meski sudah banyak orang yang tewas ditangan _makhluk_ gak jelas ini.

Semuanya berawal dari kota _Kuoh –_ kota yang saat ini aku dan _Minato_ tempati. Beberapa bulan yang lalu sering terjadi tragedi pembunuhan yang tak biasa dan tak ditemukan jejak dari si pelaku. Bahkan sering kali kota ini dilanda gempa tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Awalnya aku memang tidak terlalu peduli sama sekali. Karena kupikir jika _bukan aku yang membunuhnya? Lalu untuk apa aku peduli? itu hal yang tidak berguna._

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu sih"

"Tapi _Madara-san,_ aku masih penasaran apa alasan mereka membunuh _manusia?"_

Mungkin saja? Aku tak akan pernah masuk kedalam masalah yang menanggung beban banyak seperti ini.

Aku berbicara begitu karena akulah! Aku yang melihat sosok _Datenshi_ dan _Akuma_ bertarung ditempat sepi dan memakan korban yang lewat disana dan jujur! Itu membuatku sedikit merasa kesal pada _makhluk_ mengganggu itu!

Keesokan harinya – polisi datang ke tempat itu dan memeriksanya, hasil yang didapat tak ada jejak dari sang pembunuh atau hal semacamnya hingga membuatku berani mengajukan diri sebagai saksi karena aku yang melihat kematiannya.

 _Tapi apa?_

Para polisi hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika mendengar ceritaku – aku bilang pada mereka bahwa _sosok bersayap hitam serta makhluk bersayap kelelawar bertarung dan dia menjadi korbannya_. Aku tahu itu memang konyol jika didengar namun aku melihatnya! Harga diriku serasa dihancurkan disana dan dianggap sebagai _pria aneh yang suka berkhayal_ oleh para polisi.

"Kesampingkan masalah itu, jadi apa hanya kita berdua yang membela _manusia_ di kota ini? Apa tak ada orang lain yang mau membantu? _Datenshi_ dan _Akuma_ sialan itu bisa saja menghabisi _manusia_ lebih banyak lagi!"

Aku tahu – tak mungkin bagiku dan juga _Minato_ untuk terus melawan _Datenshi_ dan _Akuma_ itu. Meski kami berdua selalu menang melawan mereka dengan kekuatan aneh yang kami miliki, namun tak menutup kemungkinan jika suatu saat nanti kami kalah mengingat jumlah mereka yang bagaikan semut dirongga-rongga tanah.

Kau mungkin tidak percaya tapi inilah kenyataannya! Hanya aku dan _Minato_ yang memperjuangkan kota dan _manusia_ dari dua kubu _makhluk_ tak punya otak itu!

Mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka para _manusia_ sendiri tak ada yang mau membantu kami dan hanya tertawa lepas ketika mendengar apa yang kami jelaskan – tentang _Datenshi_ juga _Akuma_ yang menjadi dalang dibalik pembunuhan yang sering terjadi.

 _Lucunya..._

Kau tahu? Terkadang aku berpikir bahwa _aku ini membela apa? Membela manusia? Atau membela kota yang bahkan penduduknya tak ada yang mau berpihak padaku?_

 _Atau mungkin anggap saja aku ini pahlawan yang dibuang begitu?_

" _Hahaha!"_ sejenak kulihat _Minato_ tertawa pelan "- kau berpikir sama sepertiku _Madara-san,_ kalau begitu anggap saja kita ini _pahlawan yang dibuang"_

Dia ini bisa membaca pikiranku ya?!

Menghela nafas pelan, aku lalu mencoba rebahan di rerumputan hijau yang saat ini aku duduki bersama _Minato –_ yah walaupun ini dibawah jembatan, namun tidak sekotor yang kebanyakan orang lihat. Bahkan aku sempat melihat beberapa ikan besar yang berenang disungai.

 _Namikaze Minato –_ aku tak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan namun ekpresi wajahnya terlihat berubah menjadi sedikit agak serius, berbanding terbalik dengan bajunya yang terkena noda darah dari _Datenshi_ yang mati tanpa kepala tadi.

 _Oii!_ Bagaimana jika orang lain melihat keadaanmu?! Kau nanti dikira _Psycho-path_ lho!

"Itu ejekan kan? Aku bukan pahlawan seperti _tokoh manga yang sekali pukul langsung kalah_ itu!" _[1]_

"Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu _Madara-san?"_ sempat kulihat reaksi _Minato_ yang berbeda dari yang kuduga "- bukankah itu sebutan yang cukup keren?"

"Keren apanya?!"

Dia tertawa – itulah yang kulihat...

Persis seperti para _ikemen_ dari beberapa _Manga_ yang sering kubaca di toko buku – tawa _Minato_ terlihat begitu renyah. Wajahnya tetap terlihat tampan meski keadaannya terlihat cukup buruk dengan pakaian yang bercorak noda merah khas darah yang tentunya tak sesuai dengan apa yang kulihat saat ini.

Aku menghela nafas lelah. Tapi kupikir memang bukankah seperti ini? Sekilas _Minato_ memang terlihat seperti pria yang cukup serius jika dilihat dari raut wajah. Namun sebenarnya dia adalah sosok yang menyenangkan bahkan tak sungkan untuk tertawa – menertawai diri sendiri maksudku...

"Oh ya _Madara-san –"_ Kali ini ia kembali bersuara "-sudah berapa lama kita berteman?"

Dia menanyakan hal itu? Apa itu penting baginya?

"Kenapa kau bertanya hal itu?"

"Ayolah! Jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

Berteman _huh...?_

Entah aku juga bingung sudah berapa aku berteman dengannya. Hari-hari yang biasa kujalani bersamanya terasa begitu cepat berlalu dan begitu berkesan – tapi sebelumnya tolong jangan berpikir bahwa ini _Yaoi!_ Aku masih _normal_ dan cintaku bukanlah sesuatu yang membuatku berubah haluan menjadi penyuka sesama jenis!

Aku saat ini masih berpikir, _sudah berapa lama ya?_

 _Lima tahun? Tiga tahun?_ Masa sekolahku dulu cukup buruk sih jadi aku yakin aku tak memiliki cukup banyak teman yang bisa kupercayakan sepenuhnya. Setelah lulus dari sekolahpun aku sibuk mencari pekerjaan – bahkan terkadang aku menjadi penjaga toko swalayan walau pada akhirnya selalu mendapatkan _Shift_ malam.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Apa kau tidak ingat sama sekali _Madara-san?"_

Kalau dipikir-pikir sih...

Pertemuanku dengan _Minato_ bukanlah sesuatu yang spesial tidak seperti _mereka_ yang berteman hanya karena memiliki _Hobby_ yang sama dengan _klub_ yang sama pula _[2]._ Aku memang tidak seberapa ingat sih namun ini ada kaitannya dengan _dia..._

 _Ya! Maksudku dia..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Aku?"

"Ya iyalah! Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau? _Kushina"_

Dia maksudku.

 _Uzumaki Kushina –_ sosok perempuan bersurai merah yang saat ini sedang bersamaku di sebuah _cafe_ di pinggir kota tepat disiang hari yang cukup terik. Keturunan dari keluarga _Uzumaki_ yang bisa dibilang cukup kaya – meski kini kedua orang tuanya telah tiada. Gadis yang begitu cantik nan manis walau sedikit agak _tsundere._

Dia memang temanku – mungkin lebih cocok sebagai _Kouhai_ karena dulu di sekolah dia adalah adik kelasku bahkan umurnya pun sekitar dua tahun dibawahku. Disisi luar ia memang terlihat begitu lembut juga sifatnya yang keibuan.

 _Tapi jangan tertipu!_

Dia ini cukup galak kau tahu? Aku pernah sekali mendapatkan pukulan supernya hanya karena aku menghilangkan _Shoujo Manga_ miliknya – apartemen tempatku tinggal sekarang cukup dekat dengan rumahnya. Entah apa yang diajarkan orang tuanya padanya namun pukulan itu masih bisa kubayangkan betapa sakit rasanya...

"Tapi kenapa harus aku _Madacchi?!"_

Entah kenapa aku begitu menyukai sebuah nama yang ia berikan padaku itu...

"Mau bagaimana lagi? _Minato_ sedang sibuk dengan kuliahnya dan tak ada orang lain yang bisa kuharapkan bantuan, jadi kupikir merepotkanmu bukanlah suatu masalah yang besar"

"Apa katamu?!"

Oke oke! ekspresinya cukup menyeramkan kau tahu?

Aku hanya bisa memasang wajah bodoh ketika _Kushina_ memberikan _glare_ padaku. Sifatnya yang terkadang mudah marah cukup membuatku sedikit merasa terhibur, ia memang jarang memukul sih tapi akan lebih memalukan jika ia sampai hati memukulku didepan banyak orang seperti ini.

 _Lihat._ Bahkan semua orang sedang melihat kita!

" _Oii Kushina!_ Pelankan suaramu!"

" _Hmph!"_

Sial! Dia begitu imut ketika membuang wajahnya kearah lain dengan semburat merah seperti itu.

Jika dipikir sih, dia memang gadis yang ada hubungannya antara aku dan _Minato_ karena sebenarnya dialah yang mempertemukanku dengan pria tampan bersurai pirang itu dan berakhir menjadi teman.

Perkenalan saat itupun cukup agak kaku. Sifat buas _Kushina_ tidak terlihat sama sekali malah terlihat begitu formal didepanku saat ia memperkenalkan aku pada _Minato_ kala itu disebuah _Cafe_ lain –

\- yah wajar sih, orang tua mereka berdua dulu adalah sahabat akrab dan juga teman bisnis, hal itu memaksa mereka berdua untuk menjadi teman. Jadi kupikir _Kushina_ menjaga sikapnya didepan si pirang yang agak _Psycho_ itu.

Hari demi hari telah dilalui, kami bertiga menjadi teman akrab – mungkin bisa dibilang begitu. Aku sedari dulu memang tak pernah berada didalam lingkaran pertemanan sih bahkan semasa sekolahku dulu selalu kuhabiskan waktuku untuk menyendiri. Jadi wajar jika _Kushina_ juga _Minato_ merupakan sosok yang berharga bagiku.

 _Dan sekarang..._

" _Kushina_ kumohon –" Aku mencoba memelas seperti orang bodoh, Oke! ini hanya mencoba untuk mengeluarkan belas kasihan dalam diri _Kushina_ saja! "- Nanti akan kubelikan apa yang kau mau jika kau berkenan untuk membantuku"

"Sungguh?"

Tuh kan? Ia kembali menatapku meski dari ekor matanya!

Sifatnya memang begini – atau setidaknya memang seperti ini dari dulu. Awalnya dia adalah sosok gadis yang ceria seperti gadis kebanyakan, namun saat ketika kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan ketika ia masih menginjak masa _SMA_ ditahun kedua – disaat itulah ia menjadi sedikit berubah.

Ia menjadi agak sedikit pendiam, terpuruk akan keadaan, kesepian dan mungkin? Tapi kurasa topeng yang ia pasang kala itu menyembunyikan raut wajah yang begitu sedih.

Aku dulu bukanlah siapa-siapa dirinya, hanyalah sosok _senpai_ yang kadang berbicara padanya. Dan ketika aku menyadari ada yang aneh pada _Kushina_ saat itu dan tak ada satupun teman sekelasnya yang mau atau setidaknya sedikit menghiburnya –

\- itu benar-benar membuatku sedikit agak kesal.

Saat itu aku langsung menariknya keluar kelas meski semua tatapan mata menatapku dengan pandangan yang aneh. Aku tahu itu salah namun kupikir tidak ada cara lain lagi selain itu, _karena saat itu, aku rindu pada senyum dan tawanya –_

 _\- meski aku hanyalah kakak kelas yang selalu menatapnya dari luar..._

Aku mencoba menghiburnya, mencoba membuatnya tertawa dengan segala kebodohanku, mengajaknya bermain ke suatu tempat, bersenang-senang di taman bermain, dan sedikitnya aku bisa memberikan beberapa benda yang ia inginkan dengan uang saku ku.

Aku tahu! Yang aku lakukan hanyalah semata-mata untuk kembali membuatnya ceria seperti _Kushina_ yang sering aku lihat – _Kushina_ yang mau menunjukkan senyum manisnya pada semua orang disekitarnya! _Oke!_ aku mungkin memang ada perasaan padanya namun aku benci ketika tak ada satupun temannya yang mau menghiburnya ketika ia dalam keadaan terburuk seperti ini!

Dia kesepian – dan akulah yang menjadi temannya, dia terpuruk dalam keadaan terburuknya – dan akulah yang mengajaknya bangun dari keadaannya, dia menjadi pendiam – maka akulah yang membuatnya kembali tertawa dengan segala kelakuan bodohku.

Dan kau pikir aku melakukan itu dengan maksud yang terselubung?

"Tentu!"

" _Madacchi!_ Aku tak pernah menyangka kau sebaik ini! Aku sayang padamu!"

Dan yah, aku tahu apa yang diucapkannya hanyalah sebuah candaan bodoh – dan aku tahu persis sifatnya yang seperti ini.

Mungkin aku perlu mengisi banyak nutrisi pada dompet kesayanganku nantinya karena gadis berambut merah ini...

.

.

.

.

" _Huaah!_ Ini yang terakhir!"

Dan sekarang...

Aku dan _Kushina_ berada disebuah apartemen yang bisa dibilang cukup luas. Ruang tengah yang menyatu dengan dapur, satu kamar tidur dengan kasur yang hanya pas untuk dua orang serta satu kamar mandi yang telah tersedia.

Sudut ruangan dipenuhi dengan kotak berisi barang bawaanku dengan beban yang berbeda tentunya. Meski tidak terlalu banyak, namun aku bersyukur ini bisa cepat selesai lebih dari yang aku perkirakan sebelumnya – toh ini juga berkat _Kushina._

Ya... Aku pindah dari apartemenku yang lama – yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dengan rumah _Kushina_ itu – menuju rumah lama orang tuaku untuk beberapa alasan yang tidak bisa kujelaskan. Agak menyebalkan sih, mengingat ini membuatku merasa jauh dari _Kushina._

Untuk gadis yatim piatu diumur yang cukup muda. Kurasa terlalu kelewatan jika aku – yang selalu ada untuknya – agak menjauh darinya dalam artian tertentu. Ini tidak seperti yang aku inginkan, namun mau bagaimana lagi? Aku hanya bisa bersyukur jarak rumahku yang sekarang dan tempat _Kushina_ tinggal tidak sampai melewati dua stasiun kereta.

Aku bahkan sudah beberapa bulan tidak membayar sewa apartemenku akibat alasan yang cukup konyol. Kau tahu? Aku terlalu fokus pada hal-hal yang menyebalkan!

" _Madacchi..."_

Sejenak aku berhenti membuka barang bawaanku dan mengalihkan perhatianku, ketika _Kushina_ memanggilku dengan nama panggilan yang dengan seenak jidatnya ia buat sendiri. Dia berdiri dibelakangku, memaksaku untuk memutar balik tubuhku dan duduk didepannya.

"Kau lapar kan? Atau haus? akan ku –"

"Bukan itu!"

" _Huh?"_

Ada apa dengannya?

Ketika matanya menatap kearah yang lain dan enggan menatapku adalah satu kenyataan yang kuketahu alasannya, ada satu hal yang ia ingin tanyakan namun malu untuk menanyakannya padaku – kurasa?

Hei! aku ini sahabatmu, meski terkadang aku mengharapkan lebih dari itu – atau setidaknya jika kau menganggapku sebagai _sahabat._

"Ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu..."

"Apa itu?"

"..."

"Kemana orang tuamu?"

"..."

"Apa aku perlu menjawabnya? Atau semacam pertanyaan yang perlu dijawab?"

"Aku tidak memaksamu..."

"..."

"Mereka berdua telah tiada. Dibunuh oleh _Akuma_ tepat didepan mataku..."

Aku mengatakan hal itu padanya, karena aku tahu jika hanya _Kushina_ yang percaya pada apa yang semuanya kukatakan.

 _Haaaah..._

 _Itu sudah cukup lama untuk kembali dikenang..._

"..."

"Ma-maaf jika itu agak menyinggungmu"

"Tak apa. Itu tidak membuatku sedih kok..."

"..."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Tiga hari sebelum aku menarikmu keluar kelas di sekolah dulu demi menghibur dirimu yang tengah sedih karena kepergian orang tuamu. Kau ingat?"

"Sa-saat itu...?"

 _Ya..._

 _Kau benar..._

Aku tahu jika kita memiliki nasib yang sama... Meski dengan cerita yang berbeda – orang tuamu meninggal karena kecelakaan, dan orang tuaku mati tepat didepan mataku sendiri.

Ini lebih mengenaskan daripada kisah yang kau miliki _Kushina._ Kau sedikit lebih beruntung dari diriku, karena kau tidak sampai melihat cara mereka mati. Kau beruntung atas itu.

Sedangkan aku melihatnya dengan sangat jelas. Hingga memberikan sebuah dendam tersendiri didalam hatiku pada _Akuma_ sialan itu.

Aku tahu jika ini lebih menyakitkan daripada yang kau rasakan. Namun karena inilah yang membuatku menghiburmu dimasa lalu. Aku tahu persis, apa yang kau rasakan setelah aku merasakan hal yang sama denganmu.

Kau mungkin tidak tahu...

 _Namun manusia perlu merasakan hal yang sama untuk dapat memahami satu sama lain..._

Aku mungkin memang pantas untuk menangis, namun anggap saja aku tak punya hati hingga memaksaku untuk tertawa menghiburmu dibalik kenyataan yang menyakitkan – atau dengan kata lain, aku menghiburmu dengan menertawai kenyataanku sendiri.

Menyedihkan bukan?

" _Hiks..."_

" _Ku-Kushina?!"_

Hei! kau bercanda?

 _Kushina_ menangis didepanku dan memaksanya duduk berlutut didepanku. Kedua tangannya menyeka air mata yang jatuh perlahan membasahi kedua pipinya yang putih.

Sejenak aku terdiam, bingung mau melakukan apa terhadapnya. Aku tak terlalu mengerti terhadap seorang gadis, meski aku telah mengenal _Kushina_ dalam waktu yang bisa dibilang cukup lama.

" _Hei,_ apa kau perlu menangis seperti itu untukku?"

" _Ba-Baka!_ Kau tidak mengerti sama sekali!"

"A-Apa kau perlu mengejekku sampai seperti itu?"

"Ya! Dan itu harus!"

Sontak aku terdiam dengan ekspresi yang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya, ketika _Kushina_ berhenti menyeka air matanya dan memberanikan diri untuk menatapku dengan cukup intens.

Matanya agak sedikit memerah meski terlihat berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya bergetar, seolah tak tahan untuk mengucapkan hal yang bahkan tidak kutahu apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan.

Mungkin mengejekku? Atau memarahiku?

" _Kushina..."_

" _Hiks..._ kau benar-benar bodoh _Madacchi..."_

"..."

Aku bingung mau mengatakan hal apa padanya.

"Kenapa kau sampai menghiburku demi membuatku tertawa saat itu? Kenapa kau membuatku tertawa demi bisa sedikit melupakan apa yang aku alami saat itu?"

"A-Aku..."

" _Hiks..._ kau tidak sepantasnya untuk itu _Madacchi._ Bahkan apa yang kau rasakan lebih menyakitkan dari apa yang kurasakan. Seharusnya kau menghibur dirimu sendiri..."

Dia benar...

Mungkin saat itu aku perlu menghibur diriku sendiri.

"..."

"Itu tidak perlu..."

"Tapi kenapa?!"

"Karena saat itu aku paham, apa yang kau rasakan saat itu..."

" _Hiks..."_

Sejenak aku menatap _Kushina_ yang tak kuasa menahan air matanya yang meleleh. Bahkan aku merasa dirinya kini mendekat kearahku, dan aku bingung mau berbuat apa.

 _*Hug!*_

" _Ku-Kushina?!"_

" _Madacchi! Huhu~"_

Hey... ini bukan sebuah candaan kan?

Gadis ini memelukku... sedikit terasa hangat... namun aku tidak sepantasnya untuk mendapat pelukannya...

Pelukannya semakin terasa erat. Bahkan, air matanya kini membasahi pakaianku. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sama sekali.

" _Kushina..._ kau terlalu berlebihan menangisi masa laluku..."

" _Baka!"_

 _Ah..._ biarlah...

Biarkan dulu seperti ini...

Setidaknya ia bisa mengeluarkan kesedihannya meski ini semua karena diriku.

Aku mencoba membalas pelukannya, ketika kedua tanganku mencoba memeluknya dari punggung. Mengelusnya perlahan berharap sesuatu yang menyedihkan yang saat ini ia rasakan bisa sedikit demi sedikit mereda secara perlahan.

Ini agak memalukan...

Namun mau bagaimana lagi?

Dia adalah _Kushina-ku..._

"Sudahlah... kita memang memiliki nasib yang sama, tapi apa kau sampai se-cengeng ini?"

" _Bodoh!_ Ini semua gara-gara kamu tahu!"

" _Hah?_ Kenapa malah aku?"

" _Baka!"_ dia memukul dadaku secara perlahan, dan aku tersenyum karena itu.

Meski kenyatannya terlihat begitu kebetulan. Seorang pria yang kini tengah memeluk gadis yang memiliki masa lalu yang hampir sama meski masa lalu sang pria lebih gelap dari yang sang gadis rasakan. Berpelukan satu sama lain sembari memahami perasaan yang sama.

Dan pria itu adalah aku...

Lucunya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari berganti menjadi malam – dan memang seperti itulah kenyataannya.

 _Sunset_ yang sebelumnya kulihat melalui jendela kamar kini menghilang digantikan oleh kegelapan malam. Bahkan kicauan burung yang sebelumnya kudengar bersahutan satu sama lain lenyap dalam sunyinya kegelapan.

Dan sekarang. Kondisi rumahku pun terlihat begitu rapi, tepat setelah barang bawaan yang kubawa bersama _Kushina_ berhasil kutempatkan ditempat yang sudah seharusnya. Sebuah sofa – kebetulan gajiku bulan lalu kubelikan sofa yang sebelumnya kutaruh di apartemenku – berhadapan dengan Televisi kecil di _living room_ yang menyatu langsung dengan dapur. Dan hal-hal lainnya yang memenuhi dapur, kamar serta toilet.

Berbicara soal _Kushina –_ kini gadis itu tertidur di kamarku usai tangisnya berhenti. Tidurnya pun terlihat begitu damai dengan bibir yang serasa ingin kukecup meski kenyataannya aku tak mau. Selimut menjadi satu-satunya penghangat yang menutupi tubuhnya. Sengaja kubiarkan ia tertidur demi menjaga wajahnya yang begitu damai, lalu kutinggalkan ia di kamar dan melakukan pekerjaanku untuk membereskan rumahku yang kedepannya akan kutinggali ini.

Agak lelah jika dibayangkan, bahkan televisi yang menjadi satu-satunya hiburan yang kumiliki sedari tadi menayangkan sesuatu yang sama sekali tak membuatku tertarik. Perlahan aku mencoba membuka soda kaleng yang berada dalam genggamanku, lalu meminumnya secara perlahan.

 _*Drrrrrtt!*_

" _Huh?_ Gempa?"

Seketika bumi bergetar pelan. Cukup terkejut saat aku menyadari jika gempa bumi kembali terjadi. Didalam kasus, ini sudah terlalu sering terjadi meski siaran televisi menjelaskan bahwa ini hanyalah gempa tektonik saja. Namun entah kenapa aku merasa ada hal yang lain.

 _Iblis/Akuma_ dan _Datenshi..._

Sudah sejak lama dua makhluk yang tidak jelas asalnya itu menyerang bumi. Bahkan sering kali aku mendapati mereka yang membunuh manusia tanpa alasan yang jelas – meski hal itu berujung dengan nyawa mereka yang mati ditanganku dan _Minato._

Mereka tak pernah akur satu sama lain. Terkadang bertarung di tempat yang sepi, terkadang pula aku melihat mereka terbang diatas langit malam saling kejar-mengejar satu sama lain. Namun aku tak pernah melihat mereka dalam sebuah kelompok.

Ada satu pertanyaan kecil dikepalaku. Kenapa mereka harus ada? Dan kenapa mereka harus ada disini?

Agak sulit untuk dijelaskan dalam teori, dan tentunya masih memerlukan informasi yang lebih banyak lagi, entah itu dari _Akuma_ ataupun dari _Datenshi_ itu sendiri.

Dan yah...

Terkadang aku mengaitkan mereka dengan kejadian gempa yang sering terjadi secara berulang...

 _*Drrrrrrttt~!*_

Aku terkejut saat ponsel disakuku bergetar, menandakan bahwa ada panggilan yang sudah sepantasnya aku angkat. Merogoh saku celanaku, mengambil ponsel lalu melihat nama yang ada dilayar kaca.

" _Minato?"_

 _*Trek* (Sfx : Telepon diterima)_

 _[Madara-san! Sebaiknya kau cepat datang kesini]_

" _Huh?_ Sebenarnya apa yang kau katakan? Katakan dengan jelas"

 _[Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan kuat. Sekumpulan Iblis dan Datenshi tengah bertarung disini]_

"Kau bercanda? Seberapa banyak?"

 _[Mungkin 10 vs 10. Aku tidak tahu pasti namun ini perlu diselidiki, mengingat sedari tadi aku tidak tahu pasti siapa pemimpin dari mereka]_

"Oke baiklah! Kau sekarang dimana?"

 _[Di bukit tepat di halaman belakang gereja tua. Kau bisa menemukanku yang bersembunyi di semak-semak]_

"Baiklah!"

Ini benar-benar tidak seperti yang aku duga!

Jadi sebenarnya memang ada kaitannya gempa dengan dua makhluk gak jelas itu kan?

Dan untuk kali ini? Mereka berkelompok dan bertarung satu sama lain?

Apa maksudnya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **[ To Be Continued... ]**_

* * *

 _ **[A/N]**_

 _[1] :: Merujuk ke Main-chara dari Animu 'One Punch Man'_

 _[2] :: Merujuk ke Animu 'Netoge no Yome wa Onnanoko ja nai to Omotta' yang menceritakan sekumpulan remaja SMA yang berteman karena hobby yang sama dan membuat klub disekolahnya [Spoiler]_

 _Prequel dari Fanfic [Stray Dogs] dan cerita berfokus pada Madara._

 _Bye Bee~_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Sign_

 _\- Hana Natsuki -_


End file.
